Bite Me
by PaigePixie
Summary: "I hate you! Get the hell way!" Butch yelled, completely fed up with her beautiful face. Despite being guilty himself, he just wanted her gone. He knew he'd die without her, but she had to just.. go.. He was ready to die..    New chapter twice a week!
1. Get

SO, this is my first PUBLISHED fanfiction. I'm going to try to add on at least every week. Hope you enjoy it!

**I own none of these characters! Only the plot!**

* * *

><p>The tears were running down her face so fast, they left no time for her porcelain pale face to be stained by them. He tightened his grip on her wrists, causing her to bite her lip in a sad attempt to not cry more.<p>

Pushing her against the cold, brick wall, Butch pinned her arms beside her head and pressed his forehead against hers.

"…Why?" He whispered in the softest tone his voice could manage. He starred into her eyes, looking for her vocalized answer with some kind of pleading hope for.. Something. Anything really.

"I.." Buttercups voice cracked and she looked away from his intense eyes. She mumbles gibberish and prayed he'd pretend to hear her and just walk away.

His large hand folded around her jaw and whipped her head into his direction, giving her exit, and probably a instant bruise on her chin.

"You what?" The deepness of his voice darkened her eyes and she firmly looked him in the eyes with every ounce of confidence she could muster.

"I … I _hate_ you."

They burned.

Those words, those three horrid words burnt him.

He slammed her head back, against the bricks and glared her down until she was nothing but a puddle of fear and hatred in his hands.

"Don't you _fucking_ lie to me, Buttercup. **Don't you fucking lie!**" He yelled, not caring if anyone was woken by it. "You know damn well that's a fucking lie! I know that's a lie! What the fuck do those damn words mean to you! Another damn fight? Is that what you want!" His grip continued to tighten on her jaw, as he felt her teeth clench. "What's the matter, _Little Butterbutt_? Mad? Mad because I **know** you? Mad because I know fucking well that you couldn't live a damn day without _me_?" He was done.

He hated yelling at her.

He hated the way his hands were on her.

He hated the sad way she was looking at him.

He pulled himself away from her, deeming the argument over. He turned around and started to just walk away leaving her there in her puddle of tears.

"Don't you fucking kid yourself, Butch," She screamed, heaving her air in harshly as he didn't respond.

He didn't want to care. He didn't want to think that she was feeling the exact same as himself. It wasn't even that he didn't want to think it, he couldn't believe it.

Or imagine it.

Butch might as well committed suicide if that were to happen. That was their chemistry. That's how they made it. They pretended as if everything didn't matter.

Of course the both knew that was the largest lie possible to make. But it's how they did it… It's how they held together and found the will to love. To live. And to die, with a smile on their faces.

"You know you can't live a day without me, either!" That stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop. Right there.." He warned, knowing it was no good.

"You know you need me, Butch…" Her voice was so soft and fragile, it pierced his soul in every wrong way.

"Buttercup, stop.." It was futile.

"You know we've got something, Butch." Her eyes watered more. "..something nobody else has found, and never will.." Butch started feeling a lump in his throat.

"Please… Buttercup, just stop it.." He was calling mercy to no end… He couldn't take this.

He watched from afar as she opened her pale lips, as if to say something she hasn't decided on. Running his hand through his dark messy hair, he took a uncomfortable step forward and sighed.

"You know we can't just not.. Do it. We don't work that way. Butch," Her voice cracked in strange, sad way again and it made his stomach turn. "I can't do anything without you… And you're the same." Bulls eye. Right in the target of his heart. She looked straight into his eyes, despite their distance and took a deep breath. "I can't live without you just as much as you can't live without me. We both know it."

He just stood there, completely motionless. "Then I guess it's time a start dying, Buttercup."

And there, on the ground, her knees hit sidewalk along with her torn heart. Just like that, she was dead. Absolutely dead. She wanted none of this to matter anymore.

She looked up and watched as he continued to leave.

She hated him… That had to be what this feeling was. She must have absolutely hated him. There was no other explanation for this sudden rage. This anger that just screamed out, "Use me!" So.. She did.

Ripping through the space between them, she lounged at him, ready to kill. Just as her hands reached him, he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on her. She felt something wet on her forehead and went to touch it. Before she could even raise her hand, Butch grabbed her hair and flew up, faster than Buttercup has ever seen one of them fly.

They were so high when he stopped. She was nervous to look down and she could fly herself!

"Don't you EVER fucking do that again." His voice coldly instructed. "Never again, Buttercup."

"Or what?" She tested, obviously not scared.

"Or I'll drop you right here." He warned as she scoffed at his stupidity. "Don't act like that. You can't fly." Butch countered smugly.

She kicked her feet in disbelief, but found herself still. She quickly realised he had thrown Antidote X on her. Undoubtedly not enough to permanently effect her. But enough to do a quick fix.

"So," Butch started. "What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish?" His question was almost in a friendly tone, but there was so much worry pushed in to it, it chilled her spine.

"I don't know… I just.. I don't know… What's wrong with us, Butch?" Buttercup's voice got soft, as her head tilted down, saddened.

Butch pulled her close and hugged her. But oddly, this hug just made Buttercup's heart crumble more. She could tell this was just a naive goodbye hug. And that was not what she wished for.

Lowering them both to the ground, he let go of her and starred into her light, gloomy, green eyes for what he was thinking would be the last time.

"Goodbye, Buttercup." He said, doing his very best to not let his voice crack as he turned around and left, leaving the girl to just stand there.

_This can't be real…_


	2. Alone & Lost

SO, here's chapter 2! It's kind of confusing, BUT, I've finally gotten my plot made! The first chapter was pretty much just rant in a weird way.. But there's a plot.. kind.. now, SO NO WORRIES! :D

I hope you enjoy it! This will all make sense later in the story! xD

* * *

><p><em>Fuck.. I hate him.. God damnit, I fucking <em>_**hate**__ you…_

She couldn't stop thinking… Couldn't stop pondering every little annoying thought she had, no matter her tries to push them all away. It had been 5 hours since their… fight, if that was even a word for it.

She had no idea what they were fighting about, to be honest. Buttercup had hardly a damned clue. All she knew was she felt sick, thing's became fuzzy, and she was being pampered by someone, in whom she believed was Butch.

"Wait a minute…" She spoke out loud to herself. "Wait a god damned fucking minute!"

Right then, as the thought merely touched her mind, she knew what happened.

* * *

><p>"Mitch Mitchelson! You fucking bastard!" Buttercup yelled, marching her way straight to his room, and her hand directly to his neck. "What the hell were you thinking? <strong>WHAT THE HELL WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND<strong>, HUH?" Her grip tightened and her heart started beating faster.

She was furious. Absolutely enraged. He was not going to walk out of this conversation **alive**. She was also surprised when Mitch stood up and pushed her into his wall.

"Don't you kid yourself, Buttercup." She scowled at him as he smirked, knowing she had finally remembered.

"You shouldn't fucking talk to me." She demanded, not bothering to push him away from her.

Noticing this, Mitch pressed himself against her. He had intentions, just like everyone else. Only his weren't meant to be good.

Mitch couldn't care less if the fiesty dark haired girl under him was pissed as hell at his actions. When he wanted something, he got it. End of story.

"Get off of me.." The warning was set in, very sternly, but the taller brunette only took it as an invitation. "Mitch… Get off me, now." And there's the green light.

"As if. You know you have no problem with this, Buttercup." His smirk widened as she just looked down. "You know, I can tell just what you want.." He started, forcing her to look in his eyes. "You just don't want to be a-"

"Don't you fucking say it!"

"Oh, you mean, alone? You poor baby." He made a fake sad face, mocking the tears in her eyes. Finally fed up with his stupidity, she pushed him away from her, into the wall.

"I am not fucking alone!" She screamed, pulling her fist up to kill him right there. She watched as he looked up at her amused. All this did was enrage her further. Yet, she put her fist down and ran out the door.

"You can't run away from being a stupid little whore, Buttercup." Mitch yelled as she ran off, completely amused with her self loathing that was about to set in.

* * *

><p>Her tan hands trailed up his shirt, way too eager to go further and further each passing second. Biting his lip, he pulled her hands back, a little too roughly, causing her to snap at him.<p>

"What the hell, Butchy!" Brute complained, latching her clingy limbs back to him.

"Get off, Brute. I can't do this." Butch sighed. He had only been alone in the room with this girl for a mere 12 minutes, and already he was feeling guilty.

She made a pouting face that disgusted him to the core. "But.. Butchy… Why not.." She whined, crawling on top of his larger figure.

"Seriously," Butch became aggressive, not to mention mad, and pushed her away. "No. I'm going."

* * *

><p>He could almost smell her hair… As if she was asleep on his chest, like a few nights ago. He wished she was here. Butch had no idea how to deal with this. Why was he mad of all people?<p>

_**Ring… Ring.. Ring..**_

_Buttercup?_

"Hell-" Never the first to speak..

"I'm sorry.." She whimpered. She was obviously crying. That sickened his stomach. He hated the idea of her crying.. The thought of it being his fault..

"What? Why? You have nothing-" He was cut off again, as always..

"For doing… that… with Mitchelson.. I'm sorry." He loved how she always just.. Said it..

"It's not your fault. It's his. Please don't you ever say you're-" Again, not able to finish his sentence..

"But I am sor-"

"Don't you fuckin- Where are you?" He hated talking to her on the phone, he had no idea how to tell if she was really sad or angry or anything..

"Old Pep's Pizza place, on the south of the city. Why?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing<strong>_

_Dial tone…. But… oh god…. _

She couldn't bare to see him right now.. She was a mess.. She looked horrid. She was thinking like some girl.. Like Blossom for god's sake!

Buttercup was leaning on her forehead against the side of the old brick building. Was he coming to find her? Who knew with him.. Butch was so damn random and spontaneous.. Kind of like her. But as much alike as the two were, they were complete polar opposites with most things.

Buttercup was pulled out of her little thinking trance as she felt something wrap around her waist. Not being prewarned of this, or who was doing it, she sapped around to meet the pervert with her fist and foot.

"What the hell, Butch! What were you thinking! Don't you ever realise when I'm pissed at you?" And pissed the short girl was. She just stared at him, mind boggled at his smile.

"Pissed?" He questioned, as he pulled himself to his feet and closer to her.

"What's that smell?…" Buttercup pressed herself against him and inhaled deeply. "Who is she?"

_Shit… _Butch swore at his stupidity.

"It's nothing, Buttercup." He tried to convince her, but he even knew it was pointless. He had made the most bone headed mistake known to man.

"Who the **fuck** is it? What's her name?" She tangled her fingers in his hair, and painfully pulled his face down to her level. "Who is she?" She was starting to scare him now..

"Brute." He whispered, praying for life.

And she was gone. She just.. Left. Like that. Just gone. Just leaving him there this time, to feel heart broken. None of this made sense.. Nothing made sense to Butch now.

This must have been how she felt.. He thought, as he slouched down to the cold dirt under his feet and leaned against the building behind him.

"I hate you. Buttercup.." He spoke aloud to himself. "I fucking hate you, Buttercup!" Butch yelled as loud as he could, praying she heard him, while at the same time hoping she didn't.

_Fuck.. I love that girl… What kind of trap am I in..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I'm going to try to update the next chapter by Friday!**

**It shall make more sense then. c:**

**REVEIW! (**_it makes me feel like I've accomplished something..**)**_


	3. Dream

SOOO, here's some more confusion. I know it took forever for me to update. I'm sorry! I planned to finish this chapter and post it on friday, But, I had work!

Any whoooo, ENJOY!

PS, Logan, I love you :D And Taylor, Well.. Let's bang. Oh, and Robert.. Read outloud again and I'll make an extremely detailed lemony scene. |:

* * *

><p>Butch was pissed now. That's the only way he could deal with it all. He had no idea how to be sad. So everything turned into anger. And right now, he was mad beyond possibilities.<p>

What in hells mind was he thinking? Of all other girls, Brute? Maybe it was her similarities to Buttercup. They were alike in a lot of ways… But Buttercup still managed to stand on top in everything over the other girl. Buttercup was beautiful, absolutely dead on gorgeous. Brute was attractive, yes. But nothing comparable. She was merely pretty. Buttercup was also, strangely, tolerant. Way more tolerant than Brute could ever be. Plus, Buttercup was never… purposely a whore.

These thought were too much. He didn't feel like just sitting on his floor anymore. He missed her already. He decided she must be some form of a drug.

_I wonder when I'll hit that lethal dose, heh.._

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Screaming that's all she had been doing. At first she was only yelling, as loud as possible, but still, it was only yelling. But now it's morphed into screams, engulfed in rage and anger. Buttercup was throwing everything she could get her hands on. She'd throw, break, then scream louder. It seemed to be process that was working for her.<p>

She ripped everything from her closet, not taking time to look at what the things were, she just threw them.

_**.**_

And silence. Buttercup stopped and turned to look at what shattered. And just stood there. Regretting throwing it. She slowly walked over to the wall where the object had crashed and sat on the floor.

"Crap.." She whispered as she picked up the broken picture frame and held it together. She grabbed the picture of her and Butch that was taken a year ago. They looked so happy… She tightened her grip on the picture, threatening to shred the picture until she fet something weird on the back.

Flipping the picture over, she found a old note taped to it. Why hadn't she noticed this note before? She carefully pulled the tape off of the paper and held it, still folded up, in her pale fingers. She felt unsure about reading it, but opened it up anyways.

_Buttercup_

_I reaaaaalllllyyyy don't know why I'm writing this, but I just know it will come to some stupid use later. Knowing how much we argue.. But we don't really argue, do we? We just.. Don't often agree. I guess that works. But any who, I knew you'd break the damn picture frame._

Buttercup didn't know if she should have smiled at the nonsense the boy already knew about her, or to frown at how he knew they'd fight… Was that even what he was saying?

_And I knew you'd find this note… But only if you needed it. You're probably thinking I'm phchic or something. But oh well. I don't care. I just, for some reason, thought I would write you a stupid love letter, you know, like they do in those movies you say you hate. But I know you love them… BUT, the entire point of this letter was to say something that I know you've never heard me say in the past year, vice versa. _

_I love you, Buttercup. I honestly do. I didn't think tht was even possible at first, and this letter really sucks, because it's really stupid for a guy, let alone ME, to be writing it. But I do love you. Those words can't even explain it… But, Buttercup. If you EVER doubt this.. Ever… I want you to just stare at me and ask me.. I'm not sure why. Just do it… I guess I'll know. God, this note keeps getting cheesier as I go! But that was my point. I just ask in return, what do you think of me? Honestly? One day I'd love to know what thoughts of me circulate in your little head…_

_Also, one last thing… Do you love me?_

_Butch_

_Her eyes had never stung so badly. She stood up, and clenched her fists as she shook all over, not knowing what to do. Not meaning to, she crunched the note and picture in her hands and looked around the room. Everything was broke, but she couldn't care less. She just needed to find him, now. She had to shred him to pieces… There wasn't any other solution to her anger now._

* * *

><p><em>He stood there in front of her pale body and just stared. Her faint heart beat echoed through ears as if to a certain depressing beat. Her eyes looked forward, blankly, at nothing but the dull air. The one bright, devilish green eyes were faded into a sad and grim tone. As if filled with gray. Absolute hopelessness.<em>

_He kneeled down and leaned in closer to her. _

"_Buttercup?" He whispered, pleading for a response. But not even a flinch was given back. He sighed, almost hurt by the lack of response. He pulled himself back a little, and burried his eyes in her saddened image. She looked so.. Lost…_

_A small tear trailed its way down her cheek, causing Butch to jump a little. It had been the closest thing to a movement she made so far. He then watched, almost in excitement, as she lifted herself to her feet and turned looking at something in the distance._

_Glad she finally did something, Butch tried to pull himself to his feet, yet somehow failed. He tried harder and used every piece of strength he could muster. He wanted to yell, to scream. But couldn't. He felt his chest cave in. He tasted the blood and pain. His head snapped to look at his legs as they were being consumed by the ground below him. _

_He looked over at buttercup, who gave him a mere, dead glance. Then started walking away. He tried screaming again, but the pain just worsened and more blood poured from him. His eye lids grew painfully heavy and his shoulders and arms collapsed, throwing his body to the ground. He vaguely watched himself be eaten alive by the very ground before him. And watched as his love walked away, too dead inside her own mind to know how to help._

Butch's eyes flung open and he sat up. He had never had nightmares before, but this one didn't want to go away. It was eating at him every time he fell asleep. He wasn't ever one to act on his imagination, but this had to be an acceptance.

He pulled on his hoodie, not caring about wearing a shirt, and grabbed his jeans and sneakers. He had to go find Buttercup. He had to fix this. He was tired of being angry. And sick of having her hate him. He had no idea what he was going to say or do… But he needed to try. He couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! More confusion, I know! c:<p> 


	4. Hold

Hey there guys! I know it's been taking me forever to update! I'm so sorry! D: I really am. I just.. haven't had time, and haven't been in the right mood.

But excuses are pointless. SO. For my forgive me gift, HUMOUR! And forgiveness from them!

Hope you enjoy! REVIEW! :DD 3

Oh and as usual, confusion~

* * *

><p>Butch walked outside and around the back corner of his house, only to stop and stare, wide-eyed at an embarrassed and depressed looking, short brunette.<p>

…_Fate is a bitch. Nobody is allowed thinking time, huh?_

* * *

><p><em>The look she gave stung. It stung because she wasn't even looking t him. Buttercup's vacant stare stayed aimed at the ground. Her green eyes, still bright as ever, somehow turned grey by her saddened face. She looked so irresistibly innocent and fragile. As if he tried to touch her, no matter how lightly, she would shatter like glass. <em>

_With this look shadowing her, it made Butch not want to touch her in that fear of her breaking. But he had to.. _

"_Buttercup.." He whispered as he cautiously stepped closer to her. Cupping her ple face in his hand, he pulled her gaze to look at him. Butch pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her vacant eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, alredy knowing her answer. He watched her mentally hesitate and bit her lips. She obviously wasn't going to speak up. "Is it me.. ?" He sighed at his own question. _

_She nodded softly and looked away from him, causing his stomach to turn. "Buttercup, I love you.. You know that, right?" His hands slid from her face to the back of her neck, almost in a comfort hug._

"_You always say that.." Her voice was scratchy. She was trying so hard not to tear up._

"_Do you love me too.. ?" Her pending answer worried him._

"_Someone told me once.. That if I can answer 3 questions… all with the same answer, then I'm-"_

"_What questions?" He wasn't interested in the whole speech. Just the details. _

"_What's the first thing you think of when you wake up?, What do you fall asleep thinking of every night?, And what do you spend you day dreaming of?…" Her eyes watered more and threatened to tear._

"_So, what are your answers? I know mine.." He pulled her body against his and held her tightly, never wanting to let go. Buttercup wrapped her smaller arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. And that gave Butch his answer, silent and meaningful.._

"_Can we stop hating each other.. ?" She mumbled into his shirt._

"_Yeah.." He softly replied, taking in every detail of the moment. Butch smiled to himself s he watched Buttercup struggle to keep her eyes open. _

_She hadn't slept in over 3 days due to her insomnia. She seemed to be stuck with it when ever she became truly upset about something… And she had been extremely upset._

_Butch was a little surprised as he watched her go limp in sleep in his arms. But he almost expected it. She was hardly standing in the first place. Cute, but strange any way. _

_He picked her up like you would pick up a tired child. Her pale legs wrapped around his waist as if my instinct. _

_Butch's first thought was to take her to her home, but that was a 2 hour walk from where they were. And he was not flying like this.. So he decided to just take her home with him, hoping she wouldn't mind it later._

_Laying her down on his bed, he wrapped his blankets around her and watched as she rolled over and smothered her face in the pillows. He smiled at this, and held back his laugh._

"_Well, however she's comfy.." Butch said to himself. Not wanting to disturb her obvious peace, he went out to the living room and made his bed on the couch for the night._

_The scent that filled her lungs was intoxicating. She had no clue what it was, but it made her clamp her legs closed tightly and turned her cheeks red. Still half dreaming she begged herself to not open her eyes in the damn curiosity. But curiosity always seemed to win over sleeping with Buttercup._

_She sat up and looked around the surprising surroundings. The walls were gray and plastered in posters. The floor was spotless and everything arranged in the room screamed OCD. _

_She turned and looked beside the bed she was laying in to see a nightstand with a series of picture frames. Each picture was of her. She squinted to remember the day, but was far to tired still to bother to think of it._

_Finally coming terms on where she was, she grabbed a pillow and stormed into the living room. Slamming the pillow into the bunch on dark hair showing out of a pile of blankets. She watched as the mountain fell onto the floor. _

"_What the hell!" Butch screamed, not thinking about who he was yelling at, which was probably a really bad mistake. He felt the pillow collide with his head again and took the opportunity to tear the pillow from Buttercup's hands. _

_He stood up and glared into her bright green eyes that only returned the look. Feeling a splurge of childish-ness, Butch slammed the pillowing into her face, causing her to knock over onto the couch, and he ran for his dear little life. _

_He ran quickly into the kitchen as her heard an angry scream follow him. He pinned himself against the wall next to the door way and watched Buttercup walk right past him. Thinking he was unnoticed, he turned to run out, but was only met with a damned pillow to his face. _

"_I should commit murder!" She screamed and she hit him with the pillow until he fell on the floor, stomach first. "I should just kill you and get it over with!" She continued yelling, as she sat on his back and pounded his head in more with the pillow._

_Butch laughed at how childish the were both being. _

_Before she could stop him, he flipped his body around so that he was facing her. Buttercup shot a glare, already knowing what he was going to do. But before she could protest, he flipped them both over so that he was pinning her down to the floor. _

_His forehead pressed against hers and he sighed. "You're so cute." He whispered and pecked her lips ._

_Yet again, before Buttercup could comeback, he jumped up and off of her and walked over the fridge, swinging the door open and leaning into it. _

"_Breakfast?"_

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Ish. Kinda. Adorable cliffhanger atleast. So, question, Lemon next chapter or no? And if I do make a lemon for next chapter, I'll make 2 chapters. <em>

_One with lemon, and the same but without it, incase, oyu know, some people don't wanna read it, maybe. I'm not lazy. c:_

_Anywho, REVIEW! FAVORITE! 3 :DD_


End file.
